Wiki Policies
Welcome to the Wiki Policies. This lists all of our current rules and policies.We expect all of our users to follow these rules and policies. Thanks! Image Policies This is the Boku no Hero Academia Wiki's Image Policy. It describes the acceptable guidelines for the uploading and usage of images on the wiki. Note: '''These Policies are strongly based on the One Piece Image Guildines page. Image Usage Images are used on this wikia to illustrate articles and depict what often is hard to describe in words. To keep the wikia healthy, avoid questions of "misuse" of the wikia and to generally avoid sensitive image arguments we have certain guidelines and rules that should be note. Unacceptable images can be considered vandalism, just as text can be considered if it is spam, offensive, or intentionally written wrong information. Keep in mind that '''unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an administrator. Image Policies Acceptable Images * Single panels or pages from the manga * In the case of the manga, images should be uploaded with no text in speech bubbles. If there is text outside of a speech bubble that would need to be redrawn, the raw (Japanese) version must be used. ** Only the text outside of a speech bubble in a raw version doesn't need to be erased. The text inside a speech bubble must still be erased. * In the case of the anime, images should not have subtitles, watermarks, or editor credits. * Only .gif or .png file extensions. This is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Gif Animations * GIF format should only be used in the case of an animated image from the anime. Static images, such as a panel from the manga or a screenshot from the anime should be uploaded in PNG format. * GIF format should only be used for a scene you can describe in words properly or a action scene (ex. Quirks, moves, fights, actions). * GIF format images should not take up most of an article page. Unacceptable Images * Collages * Fanart of any form, for any reason * Images with any kind of English scanlated text * Images unrelated to Koutetsujou no Kabaneri * Files in any other format other than .png or .gif * Images with watermarks. * Images for your profile should not be uploaded to the wiki. Please upload them to another image sharing site and import them here. * Porn, nudity and any other kind of image that shows explicit scenes, even if it's from an official source, according to Wikia's Terms of Use. Image Format Policies The PNG format is strongly preferred over other formats here. JPGs or JPEGs are NOT allowed on the wiki. Updates to Wikia servers have caused .jpgs to become pixilated when viewed as thumbnails in articles, even when the full size image is high quality. PNGs will not compress or become pixelated when viewed at any size, and are always of higher quality. Image Naming Policies * The image name must describe what is going in the image. (Ex: McRucky Engine.png) * No random string of letters, words, or numbers. * Always put spaces between the words. Image tagging * Any user is welcome to add the , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Image Advising Image Replacing :Any image on a page can be replaced by uploading a new image with the same name. Editors do not need permission or explanation to replace an image on a place. However, what you consider a better image may not be considered a better image by other editors. Please also take note that replacing an image from the manga with its counterpart is acceptable, however you should not replace a manga image with another manga image of lower quality. Likewise, do not replace an anime image with another anime image of lower quality. If a protected image is in need of replacement, ask if it should be replaced on the talk page. Image Wars :This is when editors are constantly changing images on a page from one version to another. In the event of constant reverting between two revisions of the same image, the most useful or related image to its intended use will be chosen, or in the event of neither image being of satisfaction, both images may be rejected for another image. If you feel the the other editors are making a bad choice, there is a choice to argue the point of the image, backing it up with support from the guidelines listed on this page. If the issue gets out of hand, one of the administrators will protect the page. Duplicate Images :This is when the same image is uploaded twice or more to a wiki with a different name. All version of this image except for the first will be deleted. Image Placing :Images should be organized into their respective places. For example, an image of Present Mic and Kyouka Jirou goes into both 'Kyouka_Jirou/Image_Gallery '''and '''Present_Mic/Image_Gallery. Vandalism These are some things considered as image vandalism: *Uploading Fan-art or anything not related to My Hero Academia *Uploading '.jpg images. *Uploading images with English scanlated text *Image Warring (Constantly changing the image of a page.) *Duplicate images *Collages or pictures together *Porn or Hentai images *Fake or spoiler images Talk Page Policies *No Hate Speech (ex."This manga sucks" or "f*** you"). Remember everybody is entitled to their own opinion. *No Copyrighted Material of any kind. *Do not spam posts. *Do not bump posts constantly. *Do not make threats of any kind (ex. explicit language, stalking, or hacking).